The U.S. Bureau of Labor Statistics has been collecting information on deaths and disabilities on people filing claims and being awarded benefits from Worker's Compensation Boards in roughly 32 states since 1976. The data are stored in the Supplemental Data System (SDS). Information is available 1) on the age, sex, and 3-digit U.S. Census occupation for each person; 2) on the nature of the injury or illness; 3) and on whether the injury or illness resulted in death or permanent disability. To date, !he,.e data have not been widely analyzed. This is especially unfortunate for injuries given the little research attention to injuries within occupations as opposed to industries (Injury in America p. 42). The proposed research will build on a prior study which used some of the early SDS data (Leigh, 1987a). The prior study used only fatality data from 11 states during 1977 to 1980 to construct annual probabilities of job-related death within 347 occupations. Probabilities were calculated by taking the ratio of fatalities to estimated employment within each occupation for each state and each year. The proposed research will differ from the prior 1987 study by 1) considering permanent disabilities; 2) considering the first year, 1976, and the most recent five years available: 1981, 1983, 1985, 1986, and 1987 and 3) separating male from female probabilities of job-related deaths and disabilities. The proposed research will generate 18 tables of job-related injury probabilities within roughly 350 occupations as follows: 1) Death rates and 2) permanent disability rates for men and women 1976-1987. 3) Death rates and 4) permanent disability rates for men and women 1976-1980. 5) Death rates and 6) permanent disability rates for men and women 1981-1987. Tables 7-12 will be similar to tables 1-6 but will be restricted to women. Tables 13-18 will be similar to tables 1-6 but will be restricted to men. The proposed study will analyze each of these 18 tables and will compare women with men; 1976-1980 with 1981-1987; and deaths with permanent disabilities.